


Scaredy cat

by MarvellousFics12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint is an idiot, Domestic Avengers, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: Clint somehow figured pranking the Winter Soldier was a good idea.It wasn't.





	Scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you like it, and have a good day!  
> Leave comments and kuddos (cheer me up)!

“Steve, you have got to get home, right now!” Tony shouted down the phone before hanging up.  
~

Not half an hour later Steve was standing in the elevator, dreading whatever was waiting for him. Aliens? Fury? An exploded lab? Anything was possible with the idiots he lived with.

What Steve wasn’t expecting, however, was Bucky sitting in a chair, arms crossed, pouting and looking real pissed off. Steve was about to ask what was up before looking at Clint, who was sitting on the couch, one leg up on the table with a bandage wrapped around his upper leg. In addition to that he was sporting an impressive black eye and a purple jaw.

“I’m afraid to ask.” Steve sighed.  
“In my defence, Clint is an idiot.” Bucky grumbled.  
“Well, in my defence, you’re a scaredy cat! What happened to politely screaming instead of trying to kill me?”

Steve was looking even more lost, so Natasha took to explaining the situation.  
“Clint started pranking again. Even though we forbade him to.” She gave Clint a stern look. “So somehow he figured that scaring the Winter Soldier was a good plan.”  
Steve turned to Clint, taking in his injuries once more, “What did Bucky do?”  
“He stabbed him in his leg, though no major damage. He dislocated his jaw for a little bit, and he’s got a black eye. Nothing serious.”  
Steve’s eyes widened a little, “Nothing serious?!”  
Bucky shrugged, “I could’ve done worse.”  
“Have you apologised?” Steve chastised Bucky.  
“What? Why would I apologise? I barely hurt him. And he decided to scare me, so I’m not the guilty party here.”  
Natasha nodded, “He’s right. Clint’s the idiot here.” She said before whacking him up the head.  
“Hey! I’m the one with a hole in my leg! Show some pity, woman.”  
“Clint, for the last time. You’re not allowed to prank Avengers anymore! Not on April fools. Not on Halloween. Not anytime before or after that. Understood?” Tony ordered.  
“I understand..” Clint sighed.  
~

3 months later.

Clint smirked to himself. This was perfect. Tony had asked him if he understood he wasn’t allowed to prank Avengers anymore. He did understand... He just wasn’t planning on keeping his word.  
Pranking was fun! All of the Avengers were so uptight nowadays. Except the Spider-kid. He joined in on the fun sometimes, when he came over to the Tower. They pranked Tony once or twice.  
Good times.  
So, Clint had been preparing a good ol’ prank for Barnes again. Yes, he decided, this was gonna go great. The guy was looking pissed all the time, so a good joke would surely end in laughs. And no holes in any legs this time.  
Because this time Clint had prepared a prank were there would pop a skeleton out of Barnes’ closet, so Clint wouldn’t have to be all that close. Clint decided that he’d hide in the vents, so he could see Barnes' reaction from nearby, but wouldn’t get stabbed. It was definitely a smart plan.

Barnes had finally returned from wherever the guy spent his free time, and walked to his closet. Bucky opened the closet, the skeleton popped out, and Bucky immediately put his fist through the plastic skull. Then he heard someone above of him in the air vents.  
He then decided that no sensible person in this building would be in there, so he whipped out a gun and shot at the vent a couple’a times. The indignant yelp that came from the vent was an indication that he’d hit something. Good.  
~

“Steve, get your ass in here.”  
What was it now, he thought. He wasn’t prepared for the sight greeting him in the living room. Bucky was once again sitting, arms crossed, pouting and staring with an angry glare at the wall.  
Clint was once again seated with his leg on the table, a bandage wrapped around it.  
“Oh come on!” Steve exclaimed, “What the hell happened this time?”  
“He shot me in the same goddamn leg that he stabbed me in is what happened!” Clint shouted, pointing at the bandage.  
“Buck?” Steve asked.  
“He pranked me. I shot him.” He shrugged.  
“Jesus Christ. I don’t even know were to start with you two. Bucky, stop shooting people before knowing who they are! And Clint, if you prank Bucky, or anyone else for that matter, again, I’m letting them kill ya. Just an FYI.” Steve growled.  
How come his teammates were all such idiots?


End file.
